Cousin Equals Chaos
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Zoey's cousin Rebbeca visits, starting total chaos. A lot of romances, broken hearts, new relationships, new friendships and a bit of humor.I'm still working out relationships.
1. The Late Night Visit

_Ok, this is my first attempt at Zoey fanfic, ok? So don't be harsh. I'm still planning things as I go, so any help would be appreciated. Ok, so here is my fic: Cousin equals Chaos…_

_**Chapter 1 – The late night visit**_

_**Narrator's point of view…**_

Room 101 was completely dark. All three roomies were fast asleep. The clock on the dresser beside Zoey's bed read 3:15 AM. Crickets chirped, and snores erupted slowly from the top bunk at the side of the room. A loud 'thump' came from the other side of the room door. Then loud knocks banged against the door, along with a 'huff' of exhaustion.

Zoey turned over in her bed, trying to ignore it, thinking it was only part of her dream. Again someone banged against the door. Zoey sat up in the darkness, woken up from her sleep. Both Nicole, and Dana were fast asleep, as of they heard nothing. Zoey blinked, yawned and stretched. Again, someone knocked.

Zoey pushed her feet into her fluffy slippers, and wrapped her robe around her tank top and flannel pants. She slowly shuffled to the door, and turned the knob. A girl stood in the doorway. She was tall and slender with long dirty-blond-brown hair hanging on her shoulders. Her hazel eyes twinkled with excitement, and she bit down on her lip, nervously. She had on an aqua-green tank top, a white sweater showing her stomach and belly button, tan cargo pants, and strapy no-nonsense sandals.

The girl threw her arms around Zoey and embraced her warmly. She screamed in delight, and squeezed Zoey tighter.

"Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Ohmygod! I can't believe this is little Zoey! Where's Dustin? How's dorm life? Do you have a boy friend yet?"

Zoey's eyes opened, and she screamed, squeezing the girl closer. "Becky! Becky! Cuz, how'd you get here? My god! How did you get here from F L?"

Both girls jumped up and down, screaming, and hugging each other. Dana and Nicole soon appeared in the door way, with questioning looks.

"Oh, um, did we wake you up?"

"Uh, yea! I need my beauty sleep, and not to be woken up at three am by screaming beauties! And, I don't even know her." Dana snapped, and rolled her eyes

"Yea! Who is she, Zoe? Who is she? Who is she?" Nicole looked like she was about to jump up and down, then collapse from excitement.

"Nicole, Dana, this is my cousin Rebecca 'Becky'. Beck, these are my roommates, Dana and Nicole. Guys, Becky is going to be staying for the semester, because she is trying to convince her dad to let her go to a boarding school. So, here's the new roomie!

Nicole screamed and hugged her new roommate, squeezing Rebecca as if her life depended on it. Dana's eyes rolled. Zoey smiled, seeing how pleased Nicole was.

"Nicole, is it? Could you please let me breath, if you don't mind?" Rebecca managed to choke out, with her limited air.

Nicole quickly let go. Dana dragged her back into the room. Zoey, and Rebecca just watched a struggling Dana try to bring Nicole back into the room, bursting out in giggles once they had gotten out of the hallway. Zoey hugged her cousin again.

"I need to get back to bed. It's three AM. So, why don't you explore a little? Here's my key. You can see Dustin tomorrow, kay?"

"Thanks, Zoe. I'll be back at six, to unpack. I'll just head down to the beach that I saw on the way here. Night, cuz."

"Night."

Zoey went back into the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Rebecca in the hallway, alone. Rebecca pushed her bags against the wall, and pulled the key around her neck. She started walking down the hall, daydreaming about what will happen in the next two and a half months. She was so into her daydreams she ran into a guy that was walking down the hall and both people on the floor.

"Hey! This is a boys-only zone!"

She looked over at the guys she ran into, noticing his chocolate brown eyes, and this flirty trademark smile. He was dressed in a sweatshirt and baggy pants. Telling by they way he had run into her, she could tell he was sneaking back in. He smiled at her and helped her to her feet.

"Too cute, I've never seen you here. You must be in the wrong school, because you see too hot to belong here."

Pink started to flush into Rebecca's cheeks. "I'm visiting. I'm Zoey's cousin, Rebecca. I just got in. Who are you?"

"I'm Logan. The thing I would like to know is, how can someone as hot as you is related to Brooks?"

"I am a Brooks…"

"Oh, right. Sorry, about that." Logan rubbed the back of his head, staring at Rebecca. "Well, where are you going at three in the morning?"

"Out. It's six am in Florida, and I'm usually up. So, here I am, exploring the campus and trying to find the beach I passed on the way here."

"You want an escort?" Logan held out his hand. She just noticed he had switched a blanket that he held in his hand to under his arm.

"Sure, but aren't you tired?"

"Nah. I slept already. Come on, I'll take you to the beach."

Hesitantly, Rebecca took Logan's hand. He gave her another trademark smile, and led her town the hall. Rebecca's heart sped up a bit, her palms sweating and growing damp. She followed him, almost blindly, through the hallway.

Soon enough, they had gone down the stairs, through the front door and out to the beach down the hill. They ran through the grass on the moon lit grounds by a full moon. The star glistened in the distance. The sound of the crashing waves floated through Rebecca's ears. _So, this was California…_

Rebecca settled herself on sand. Logan followed the suit, and pulled the blanket from under his arm. He put it over Rebecca's shoulders. When Rebecca felt Logan's arm fall on her shoulders, she shivered. He was going a bit fast, but she didn't mind. She put her face into his shirt, and inhaled his sent. The scent was addictive, a mix of coconut and sea breeze.

She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes slowly. Logan laid his head on hers. His eyes closed, too. And soon enough, both of them were sound asleep, cuddling close to each other.

_Well, here's the first chapter. I am not sure who Rebecca, Zoey, or Dana is going to end up with. I'm still working it out. I will probably have you guys decide who goes with who. In the next chapter, Rebecca meets someone very familiar. Please R&R and tell me what you think…_

_- Ella_


	2. Love Can Suck

Here is another chapter. I'm talking to people and getting suggestions. You people are really cool! Keep up the reviewing!

**_Chapter Two – Love can suck_**

_**Third Person POV**_

Rebecca woke up the next morning to be found in her cousin's bed. Zoey was already up and applying lip gloss in the mirror. Nicole was happily blow drying her hair in a puffy white and rainbow polka dotted robe. Dana, as always was sleeping in. The clock read seven-thirty AM.

"Morning Sleepy-Head!" Zoey said perkishly. "How'd you sleep on Logan's shoulder this morning?"

"You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"No dream, cuz. Logan knocked at the door this morning with you in his arms. He seems to like you."

"I just met Logan. Ho could he like me already?"

"You know Logan, well, maybe you don't, but when he likes a girl, he usually gets her. But even then he goes through girls like I go through nail polish, and I polish my nails everyday." Said Nicole nonchalantly "But that doesn't make him not any cuter. So wha'd you do with him? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Huh? Huh?"

"Nothing really. I literally ran into him in the hallway and he showed me where the beach was. I feel asleep in his arms when we were on the beach. Nothing happened between us."

"Well, do you think he's cute? Huh? Huh? Heck, I even think he's cute! He got an 8.5 on my lip list!"

"Lip list?"

"A very long story." Zoey replied. "So you ready for class?"

"Yea. I guess. So I have all the same classes as you?"

"You do. Dean Rivers already set up your schedule. He left it taped on the door this morning." Zoey handed Rebecca her schedule as she sat up in her cousin's bed. She read it quickly, than tucked it in her pants. This was going to be interesting.

_**Lunch Time…**_

Rebecca took a seat next to her cousin and roommate, Nicole. Dana had gone off somewhere. Nicole dug into her salad. She eyed Rebecca's lunch, in surprise or maybe in horror, and put the bite of salad she was going to take back on the plate.

"You don't eat egg salad do you? I can't stand the stuff, can you stand the stuff? Because I can't handle the stuff, it makes me gag-"

"Nicole, settle down. Jeez. If you hate it that much, I won't eat it in front of you, ok?"

Nicole picked her fork back up and kept eating. Rebecca scanned the area, looking around at the happy faces at PCA. Everyone seemed to like it here. Rebecca soon found a familiar face. Logan. He stood in the front of the lunch line, paying for his lunch. He smiled and waved at her. She patted the seat next to her. Logan nodded as he made his way over to the empty seat.

Just as Logan was about to take the seat, a very familiar boy with black curly hair jumped into it. "Hey Zoe, Nicole, Zoe's cousin!" Logan moved away from the table, trying to avoid Rebecca's eye contact.

Zoey smiled at the very familiar looking boy. "Hey Chase!" _Ah-ha! _Rebecca knew he looked familiar. Now, she knew who he was.

"Chase Matthews." She murmured. Chase turned from ogling at Zoey and glanced at Rebecca.

"Becca? You're related to Zoey?" He looked stunned, and sounded even more surprised. "For a second, I didn't recognize you. You've gotten-Wow!"

Zoey glanced back and forth between her cousin and her best friend. "You guys have met before?"

"He was my 'boy friend' when I was four. I moved to Florida when I was six and our families lost contact. I can't believe we are meeting again here of all places."

"Yea…" Chase said dreamily.

"Well, I need to go see someone. Can I meet you back at the dorm, Zoey?"

"Sure, Beck. You know how to get back the dorm?"

"Yea. I'll meet you there in a bit." Rebecca picked up her tray and headed to the bench where Logan sat. He smirked at her. This was his normal smile seemed a bit more devious.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey."

Something was different about Logan this time. It was like he was a totally different person. He had replied in this voice as if he was trying to get her to bed, not in the same, soft tone she heard last night.

"Um, can I join you?"

"Sure, babe. I'm sure you would love the privilege of dining with 'Logan Reese'."

Rebecca sat down hesitantly, and put her tray down. "Logan, why are you acting like this?" she whispered

"What are you talking about, babe? I always act this way. I'm sure a girl like you would die to have lunch with me every day."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you would appreciate it more if I did this." Logan put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His hand was on her waist and very close to her butt. Without a second thought, Rebecca slapped his hands away. She never liked guys who tried to take advantage of her.

"Logan, you're a creep!" She said shrilly. Rebecca jumped up from the bench and Logan's reach, taking her tray with her. "I'll talk to you again, when you aren't acting like a jerk!"

She rushed off in the direction of her dorm after dropping her tray on the mechanical belt that went back to the kitchen. Logan laughed with a bunch of his popular friends who had just arrived, as she left. He did not know this was one o the many mistakes he was going to make this semester especially how he was going to feel after it as well, and what was going to happen later that night.


	3. A Kiss and a Warning

Another chapter. Yea, I'm just really bringing them on. I just can't help myself. Well, here it is…

**_Chapter 3 – A Kiss and a Warning_**

**_Later that day, right after dinner…_**

Rebecca slowly made her way down the hall. Zoey had run off with Chase for the pool, Nicole was watching TV in the lounge, and Dana had signed up for the late night shopping trip with the school. She was alone.

She was so annoyed. She couldn't believe Logan. She had thought he was a nice guy, one that would be her friend at PCA and maybe even her boy friend. She just didn't get it. He was so nice this morning. At lunch, he was a complete jerk. It just didn't make sense.

She soon reached her dorm. She pulled her new key and put it in the lock. She opened the door, then after locking he door behind her, she flopped on to her shared bed, dropping her bag on the floor and closing her eyes.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Rebecca sat up, suddenly. Logan was relaxing on Dana's bottom bunk, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. He smiled his trademark smile and was staring up at the top bunk. Rebecca stared at him. How did he get in? And, gee, isn't odd?

"Logan, how did you get in? This is a girl's dorm. Coco is going to kill you if she finds out about you being here."

"Well, she won't find out then, will she? I can't help it she despises me more than anyone else in the school. Besides, girl's hair pins can be useful at times, don't you think?"

"Well, then why are you here? I didn't know I was more than a fling for you."

Logan sat up and faced her. "Listen, I wanted to apologize. I know I've only known you for sixteen hours, but I can tell you're a great person. I want to hang out a bit more, you know, more personally."

"Are you asking me out?" Rebecca was now fully awake, jet lag was a thing of the past. Logan got up off Dana's bed and moved over to hers. They were both eye to eye, now.

"Yea. To put it in other words, I like you, I think you're hot, and I want to take you out to dinner on Friday at seven. What do you say, Rebecca?"

"I say yes, but two conditions. One, you have to eat lunch with me tomorrow and two, you can't ever treat me the way you did today. Deal?"

"Deal." And without a second hesitation, Logan leaned forward and kissed her. He was even stunned at his sudden boldness, but that didn't mean she didn't kiss him back after he pulled away.

After a few seconds, they pulled away. Rebecca's normally pale skin was now a sunburn pink, all around her cheeks. Logan smiled at her. She smiled back. It was just then when Dana walked in with a Hot Topic, Gap, and J C Penny's bags. She glanced back and forth at the blushing new roommate, and a very happy looking Logan Reese.

"What's going on in here?" Rebecca snapped out of it and looked over at Dana. Logan gave her an icy stare, as if she had ruined the moment. Ok, maybe she did.

"I was just leaving, Dana. I was on my way out. Don't worry about it, ok?" Logan walked around Dana and out the door, but not before planting a quick kiss on Rebecca's lips. Dana dropped her bags on her bed. The color returned to Rebecca's face, making her blush again, as she thought about the kiss that she and Logan just shared.

Dana soon rushed out the door, slamming the door behind her.

_**Logan's Point of View**_

Logan was in a great mood. He felt like a jerk earlier when he had touched Rebecca that way. But what he really hated was he did it because he had his friends around. He would have had no problem holding hands and eating lunch with Rebecca, but he knew snide comments would be tossed all around with the popular people. He knew rumors would start the second he was seen with her. The populars would call her whore and what not, since that is what Logan had dated in the past. But Rebecca was different, and he just felt like he had to protect the girl that he had.

So he went for inappropriate touching. It was the only way he could have gotten her out of the sight of the populars without a problem. He didn't want anything to happen to that girl. He really did like her, a lot.

Logan suddenly felt his shirt be pulled on. He turned around, and came face to face with Dana. She was looking very unhappy, to say the very least. She had her arms crossed in front of her.

"I want to know what you are doing with Zoey's cousin."

Logan smirked. "Why, Dana? Jealous?"

Dana pushed him against the wall. He 'oofed' when he hit the wall, then sunk to the floor. "I don't trust you, Logan. But I want to give you a little advice, ok? You break Rebecca's heart, I'll break you. Got it? So, if I were you, I'd plan on leaving her now, while you have the chance, or you can stay with her until she leaves PCA."

"Why are you so concerned about Rebecca? She is related to Zoey after all."

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my sight."

Dana headed back to her dorm. Logan slowly got up. He wondered what that was all about. Dana had never done that before. He brushed himself off, and managed to get across to his dorm. He unlocked the door, and went in. Michael was sitting at his video games.

"What have you been up to?" Michael asked.

"You remember that girl I told you guys about this morning?"

"Yea."

"Well, I went to go see her in her dorm."

"What happened?"

"I kissed her."

"Already?" Michael looked shocked. "You are sticking around this time?"

"Yea, I think she's the real thing. It's not just how she looks. She seems really sweet and caring."

"That's a first."

"Well, all I know is, I have a date Friday with a perfect angel…"


	4. The Date

Here's another one! Yay! I'm really into this story! I have been getting a few requests, and as it seems the couples are as follows: Chase/Zoey, Logan/OC, Dana, Nicole? and Michael?. They might change, but this is what I'm going to stick with for the time being, ok? We're cool? Good.

_**Chapter 4 – The Date**_

_**Third Person's Point of View**_

**_Friday 6:55 PM_**

"Jeez, Becca, stop squirming or I'll get lipstick all over your face." Zoey scolded. Rebecca was nervous. Period. She had never been on a date before, and she had butterflies in her stomach. It had just been so weird this week. After the kiss she and Logan had shared on Tuesday, things were different. Logan was now more open with showing he had a girlfriend. They would walk to classes together, hold hands during classes, and when they had a moment, steal a few kisses from each other. Now, here it was Friday and their first date.

"Beck, Logan's going to love the look we're giving you! You're hair looks awesome! You're dress looks awesome! Heck, you look awesome!" Nicole was close to shouting with excitement.

"Thanks, Nicole. But can I please go on my date before becoming deaf?"

"Beck, look in the mirror. I want to see what you think." Zoey dragged Rebecca over to the mirror inside the closet, on the door. She looked in the mirror, seeing what Zoey and Nicole had done to her for her date.

"I have one word to say. Wow." Rebecca said, approving of the look.

Rebecca's normally pulled back hair was laying on her bare shoulders. Zoey had applied make-up in all the right places, giving her this look making her look really great for her boyfriend, but at the same time not over doing and modest. She had on a jean skirt and a white sleeveless shirt with frilly material over the spot where the sleeves where supposed to be. And to top it all off, she had black boots that went about two inches over the ankle. She looked great.

It was then that someone knocked on the door. Rebecca sat on the bed for a second. Zoey jumped off the bed where she had sat while Rebecca was looking over her look. Nicole screamed loudly, jumping up and down. She seemed to be more excited then Rebecca was.

"Nicole, again, with the screaming!" Rebecca winced painfully.

"Oops, sorry. I just so excited for you! Your first date! Eeeeeee!"

Zoey was already at the door. "He must be early. That's a first. Logan being early."

"Give the guy a break, Zoe. He's really nice once you get to know him, and sweet too."

Zoey opened the door. The only thing was, Logan wasn't alone. Chase had come with him. Logan was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black shoes. Chase was wearing his normal attire of a tee-shirt with a long sleeved shirt over it and shorts.

"Hey Logan, Chase. What are you doing here, Chase? I thought only Logan had a date with Rebecca."

"Well, I do. But I thought it would be a lot more fun if we had a double date."

"Yea, and I was wondering if you would like to come as well, Zoe?" Chase's question felt more like he was begging, then asking.

"Oh, um…" Zoey turned over to her cousin who was sitting on the bed. Rebecca rolled her eyes, but nodded. Zoey shrugged. "Yea, ok. I'll go too. Can you give me a few minutes?"

Zoey rushed into the bathroom with Nicole. Rebecca got up from the bed taking her purse with her to the door. She stuck her head out the door. Logan smiled at her, and brought her out in the hallway. He placed a kiss on her lips. Chase just looked the other way, pretending he didn't notice them.

"You look gorgeous. But I must say, there must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can't seem to take them off you."

Rebecca blushed. "You're not bad yourself, Logan."

"You sure you don't want to just go hide in a closet for the rest of the night? You know my offer still stands." Logan gave her another kiss, hoping to tempt her.

"Tempting as it sounds, not tonight. You already made a date with me, remember?"

Logan sighed. So much for trying. Logan took Rebecca's hand in his, and just held it as they waited for Zoey. After about ten minutes, Zoey came out, dressed in some bleached jeans, a pink tank top, and her hair tied behind her head. When Chase looked at Zoey, he looked like he had heart failure, then died and went to heaven. He really likes Zoey, Rebecca could tell, but both of them were so dense, they were too blind to see it. Maybe this date would bring them out.

**_At the restaurant… 7:45 PM_**

Rebecca got out of the taxi and gasped at the sight. They were in down town! They were in down town Los Angeles! The taxi had pulled up in front of what looked like China Town in San Francisco. There were decorations of silver and shiny blue hung on the large building. There were kites of dragons and fish floating in the breeze. Logan laced his fingers in Rebecca's, and led her up the path into the restaurant with Chase and Zoey close behind.

The restaurant was decorated intricately with Chinese color, décor and designer booths. Logan brought the group over to a large both. Rebecca sat with Logan, and Chase with Zoey across from them. A young Chinese man, about twenty, twenty-two with long black hair tied to the back of his head in a pony tail came over to the table with a notepad to take the order.

"Ah, Mr.Reese, on a date are we? A very lucky woman she must be."

"Hey, Chang. Listen we want the veggie order, but with a side of the Oriental beef. Can we do that?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese, any order is possible here. It will be ready in fifthteen minutes."

"Thanks, Chang."

Logan settled himself with his arm around Rebecca's shoulders, and laced his other hand with hers. The group chatted together, laughing and joking insanely. Rebecca couldn't help but smile the entire time. But her smile went weird, when something felt her leg. At first, she didn't feel anything rub against her leg, but then it started to send shivers down her spine. She just had this weird feeling the person touching her ankle was not Logan.

"Beck, are you ok?" Zoey looked concerned at her cousin.

"Oh, um yea. I was just thinking about the funny things that happened to me and Chase when we were three."

"Rebecca, you wouldn't…" Chase led of slowly

"On Chase's third birthday, we went swimming at the lake in Nevada. We had just learned to swim, and we were so happy we could go swim in the lake. Well, Chase's mom had bought-"

"Rebecca, please." Chase interrupted.

"Shut-up, Chase. Becca has an interesting story here." Logan interrupted back. "Please continue."

"Well, Chase's mom had bought his swim shorts a size to big and it was really loose around his little waist. So when he swung on the tire into the lake, he landed in the lake, but his swim shorts had sunk to the bottom, because of a rock he had picked up earlier and left into his pocket. So, he was standing in the water, completely naked until Danny, his older brother dived down to get his swim shorts. So, to this day, he will not go anywhere near a lake."

Zoey, Logan, and Rebecca started laughing as Chase blushed a very dark crimson. Right as that happened, the food had arrived and everyone had dug in. And this was just beginning of a memorable night that would be remembered for a while.


	5. Dancing

Here's another chapter. I want to warn that updates are going to be here and there, but not everyday, because I started school today. So, here's one last chapter, for maybe until Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.

Chapter 5 – Dancing

8:15 PM

After the group had finished the meal, they headed off to a popular teen club for teens under eighteen. When the cab had pulled over, they had noticed a huge line of people waiting to get in. Loud music was blasting from the club. Logan took Rebecca's hand and led her over to the front of the line, with Zoey and Chase close behind. A large bouncer stood in front of the door, as most clubs have, with his arms crossed. The large man smiled at Logan, as if he knew him and moved the velvet rope blocking unwanted guests from getting in. Chase had taken a look at the bouncer and stepped backwards.

"Uh, Logan, we'll meet you outside in an hour, ok?" Logan looked at Chase, and then at the evil smile the bouncer had made.

"Sure, Chase. Where you heading?"

"We'll walk to the mall down the street, ok?" Chase glanced at the bouncer looking scared. "I have my cell on. Just call me when you finish."

"Alright!" Logan put his arm around Rebecca and led her into the club. Bright lights flashed all around. Teens were dancing all over the floor. There were a few nerdy looking guys sitting around, waiting that at some miracle a girl would come over to ask them to dance. The loud music blasted through the speakers even louder inside the club. They were just finishing up Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani and switched to Rich Girl.

"Wanna dance Beck?" Logan looked over at the dance floor. Rebecca nodded, and was led by Logan to the dance floor. Both were dancing as if they were the only ones there. Logan watched Rebecca move her body so easily, like she wasn't even thinking about it. Rebecca had noticed the way Logan moved as well. He moved so freely, as if he didn't care that anybody saw. Soon, the song was over and it switched to a slow song. Rebecca twirled one last time and put her arms around Logan's neck. Logan smiled at her, and moved his hands to her waist.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Logan kissed Rebecca while they held each other, as the song had played. Soon enough the song had stopped and another fast paced one had started. They had danced the rest of the night, and soon stopping at 9:00, so they could meet up with Chase and Zoey.

Logan and Rebecca made there way over to the taxi. Chase and Zoey were sitting on a bench near the empty taxi, because the driver was getting a chili dog. Chase and Zoey were in full lip lock and huddle. Rebecca giggled of the thought of little Chase saying "Ewwwww! Kissing is gross."

Zoey must have heard her cousin giggle, so she pulled away and looked in her direction. Logan and Rebecca waved wildly with huge grins on their faces. Zoey and Chase's faces were both crimson red. The group made their way over to the taxi and headed back to PCA.

Sorry it's short, but I have to get some sleep. I'll write some more tomorrow.!


	6. Strange Experiences

Here's another chapter. Hope everyone likes. I'm really into this story and I have help from a friend of mine. She really helps so much! Anyway, here's another chapter.

Chapter 6 – Weird Experiences

10:30 PM, Back at PCA

Rebecca was asleep on Logan's shoulder. She had been asleep since the driver had started driving, and here they were, back at PCA. Chase and Zoey had chatting away, but still stole glances at sleeping Rebecca and Logan with his head on hers.

"You going to wake her, Logan?" Zoey looked over her deeply sleeping cousin.

"Nah. I'll carry her to the room. She can sleep for awhile longer."

"Are you sure, man? I mean, she does look heavy for just on guy!" Chase commented.

"I said, it's alright. I'll just carry her. Okay?" Logan slid Rebecca off the seat, and slipped his arms under her head and knees. "Zoey, can you get my wallet and pay the driver? Just give him whatever's left and give Chase my wallet to give to me later, okay?"

"Sure, Logan, and thanks for paying tonight."

"No prob. When you have a rich dad, you can pay for everything. See you guys later."

"Bye Logan!" Zoey and Chase held hands and made their way out of sight. Logan gazed at the girl in his arms. She was so perfect. She sighed softly, making Logan's heart stop for a second. Logan shifted his weight a bit and started to walk.

He had made it half with Rebecca in his arms when he started to get tired. The front of the school was farther than the beach. He just felt so tired all of a sudden and that he wouldn't make it all the way to her dorm room.

_Should I keep going? What should I do?_ Logan finally got an idea. He would let her stay in the room with him. The DA was out for the week on vacation, and Chase and Michael wouldn't mind her just sleeping there in his bed for a little while. Logan sped up his pace a little, as he made his way into the building and up the stairs.

The hall was dark and silent. A few windows were open letting the ocean breeze into the warm building. Rebecca sighed again, making Logan smile at her. Logan soon enough made it to his room. He slowly laid his girlfriend on the floor, against the wall. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Logan swung open the door, and peered inside. Michael was fast asleep on the top bunk. Logan came back outside and picking up Rebecca, he brought her inside. He placed her on the bed, then closed the door behind them.

Rebecca had already seemed to have made herself comfortable with her head on a pillow from the bed and cuddled up to the side. Logan took off his shirt, his pants, and his shoes. He put on a clean t-shirt and sweat pants. He slowly pulled the covers down, putting Rebecca under them. He laid on his side towards Rebecca. Rebecca turned over, unconsciously cuddling up next to Logan. Logan put his arm around her and quickly fell asleep.

The Next Morning…7:00AM

Logan sat on the edge of his bed getting dressed. He glanced over at Rebecca's sleeping form. She was nested in the middle of the bed, her hair a mess in her face. She was covered in the comfortable blankets, still snuggled in the same place they slept last night. Logan finished getting dressed and kissed Rebecca's forehead. She sighed and smiled in her sleep, as if she knew what Logan did.

Logan slowly opened the door, went out into the hall, and locked the door. Michael turned over in his sleep, still snoring loudly. Rebecca still slept, unconsciously pulling the covers over her head. It was then when a strange and weird experience was about to happen.

Chase came in with bags under his eyes, just getting in from his date last night. He and Zoey were out all night, and had hung out on the beach most of the morning. Neither of them had slept that morning, so they had both half slept half walked back to their rooms. Chase just pulled off his shoes and shirt, then flopped onto Logan's bed, feeling that Logan was not in the bed, only pillows. He pulled the covers over himself, snuggling next to a pillow on the side of him. For a second, he thought the pillow had moved, but he pushed the thought aside and fell asleep clutching the pillow.

A half an hour later, Rebecca was starting to wake up. She had her head into the pillow, with her eyes still closed. She had woken up that night in Logan's arms and had decided to stay. She still felt Logan's arms around her and his hair on her shoulder as she woke up this morning. Rebecca felt his light breathing on her back, and her legs against his. She turned over in his arms. He moaned, as if he didn't want her to leave. Rebecca slowly started to open her eyes hoping to give her boyfriend a morning kiss.

She gazed over to her side, and started screaming loudly enough to wake the dead. She had seen who was holding on to her, Chase Matthews. Michael had woken up, freaked out of his mind. Chase was now fully awake and was screaming as well. Let's just say that moment was very loud.

"What the hell are you doing in Logan's bed?" Rebecca yelled.

"Me? What are you doing in a boys dorm? You aren't allowed to be here!"

"Oh, come on Chase, I've done worse when we where young! But what are you doing in the bed with me?"

"If you stopped yelling me, I would tell you!" Rebecca hit him over the head and waited for an explanation. "I just flopped the bed and went to sleep. Is it such a crime to mistake a girl for a pillow in one of the beds in his room?"

"Chase, what kind of question is that?"

"Will you both shut-up? You are going to wake the entire dorm!" Michael yelled from the top bunk.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. "Chase? Logan? Michael? Open up! This is your DA!"

Chase and Michael exchanged glances. "It's the DA!" Chase whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, man, but whatever we are going to do, we need to do it quick!"

"Hold on, I got an idea!" Chase grabbed Rebecca's arm. Rebecca reluctantly followed Chase. Chase opened the closet door. Rebecca went in and locked the closet door. Chase wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat on Logan's bed. Michael raced over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, um hey Lloyd (AN1)! What's up?" Michael grinned. Lloyd gave a look suspicion as he walked in. He eyed Chase and Michael, who were both trying to look as innocent a possible.

"Who were you yelling at Chase?"

"Yelling? Who? Me? I wasn't yelling." Chase gave innocent eyes.

"Yes, you were. I heard yelling that sounded like yours and a very high pitched voice yelling."

"Oh, you mean that yelling! Oh, Michael and I were just-"

"Practicing for a play!" Michael interrupted. Lloyd made another strange look.

"Yea, we were practicing for a play I wrote." Chase said. "What do you mean that my hair is a dust mop?"

"I think I could rather use it on the fan than in my hand, big boy!" Michael said in a high squeaky voice making him sound like a girl faking her voice.

Lloyd looked back and forth between Chase and Michael as they went on with their 'play'. After a few minutes, Lloyd gave up on any suspicions and left the room. Chase locked the door behind Lloyd. Rebecca came out of the closet as soon as she heard the door slam. They all sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on Logan's bed. Now, that had been interesting…

AN1- Lloyd is Coco's boyfriend according to the PCA website, so I believe he is probably one of the DA's.

Ok, everyone I need your help again. I don't want to ruin the plot, but Logan and Rebecca are going to be breaking up tear, tear. I need to know why they break up. Tell me what you think, ok? How do they break up? How do they break up? Where do they break up? Tell me now!


	7. A Few Things That Happened That Day…

Hey everyone! Another chapter! Yea! Ok, still working on everything, but I have the next few chapters planned out with romance, betrayal, cheating, rumors, an ex, lies, and a lot more. Thankies to all! You all helped in some way, so thanks. Love ya's all so much!

_**Chapter 7 – A Few Things That Happened That Day…**_

_**Later That Day…**_

Logan and Rebecca were fast asleep in the lounge on the couch. The TV was off and few people were around in the lounge. Logan had Rebecca laying in his arms like earlier, with a blanket on top of them. It was while they were sleeping until when something interesting was about to happen in the lounge.

Cher and Ivy, to of the school sluts had just entered to lounge. Ivy was the blonde and Cher was the blonde-wannabe with a brain. Cher was one of Logan's many ex's. She had been pissed off a lot lately, especially since word had got around the Logan had gotten a new girlfriend. She scoffed when she saw Rebecca and Logan sleeping on the couch together. Of course, she and Logan hadn't got much farther than kissing, but a girl could dream right?

"Ivy, you remember that rumor we heard about the new girl?"

"Yea, I heard she slept with two guys in one night. What an idiot! Who was she anyway?"

"Rebecca Brooks remember? She's Logan's latest. She's supposed to be really pretty and smart. Logan supposedly thinks she's the One!" Cher motioned at the couch where Logan and Rebecca slept at that moment.

Ivy looked over at Rebecca. "Her? She's not all that good-looking. Logan should do better than that, like say you … Alteast you might have some imagination when it comes to 'bedtime activities'. She doesn't even look like she's ever done anything."

"Exactly. Logan does deserve better. So, what do you say we save him the trouble?" Cher smirked.

"Do I see a glint of evil plan coming into your eye? You got a plan? Already?"

"Yea. I do. Let's get to work, so here's the plan…"

_**At The Lunch Area…**_

Michael and Chase were sitting at a table. Both were still recalling this mornings 'festivities', but only one was laughing his socks off. Chase had seemed to do a lot of sighing and staring out into space.

"Man, what's wrong?" Michael glanced over at his roommate. Again, he was sighing about it.

"Nothing is wrong, dude. Nothing is the matter. Just stop asking, ok?"

"Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone." A few seconds passed by. "Man, really, what is the problem? Tell me, already! I can tell when something is wrong! Tell me!"

"No."

"Now, Chase. If you don't I'm sure Zoey will make you tell!"

Chase seemed worried about that last sentence. "Alright, fine. I'll tell."

"Okay, so spill. What's on your mind?" Michael put his fork down and watched Chase.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem…" Chase hesitated for a moment. "I like this girl-"

"Chase, if it's about Zoey, we've talked about this already. You took the plunge, you asked her out, and you made out with her. She likes you, ok?"

"Mike, it's not about Zoey. It's about Rebecca." Chase said softly, hoping no one would hear.

"Rebecca? Man, now you have a problem! How can you like your best friend's girl friend?"

"I know, it's wrong. But ever since she came back to PCA, I've been splitting my feelings between two girls. I really like Zoey, but I really like Rebecca, too."

"You like Rebecca?"

"Yea. I kind of touched her during the date, on her ankle. I kind of-"

"You played footsie with someone that wasn't your date on a date?" Chase looked confused for a moment, then nodded.

"Yea, and it gets worse. I liked having her wake up in my arms screaming and cursing at me."

Michael just looked at his friend with a weird look. "You actually liked having a girl screaming and cursing at you?"

Chase shrugged. "She was soft. I didn't know she was under the covers until I was there, but she was softer than a pillow."

"Man, you know what you have to do."

"Yea, I gotta choose between Rebecca and Zoey."

Michael slapped his forehead. "No, you have to give up on Rebecca. Logan's dating her. He calls her the 'real thing' and I don't think he's going to give her up just yet."

Chase sunk into his chair and moaned. This was going to be one of those weeks, and no one knew it.

There you have it. Another chapter for you guys. Yea, this is going to be interesting. I have everything planned out, and only one person knows besides me what is going to happen next, but I don't think she'll tell. So, I hope you enjoy the story. And no, probably not even you guys know what's coming next…


	8. Rumors

Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I don't know how long this is going to be or if I will have a sequel…But for know just read the story.

Chapter 8 – Rumors

Later That Week…

Logan was walking Rebecca to class as normal. Nothing unusual had happened, which was not normal for PCA. But people were now acting strange around Logan and Rebecca, especially their roommates. Nicole had been too quiet, Zoey hadn't talked to her cousin often anymore, Dana actually wanted to hang out with Rebecca, Michael always seemed to busy to talk to Logan, and Chase just seemed to disappear whenever Logan and Rebecca were around. Not only that it seemed strangely weird, but it bothered them. Something was up and they wanted to know what…

"Lo, have you noticed how strange everyone's been acting so strange?"

"Yea, actually, now that you mention it. Chase hasn't been around lately. Michael is always to busy-"

"Nicole has been too quiet, Zoey doesn't even talk to me anymore, Dana actually wants to hang out-"

"It's all too weird."

"Exactly." Logan put his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. Maybe it was just her, but Rebecca seemed to see all eyes on her and Logan. Girls seemed to stare at Logan, and guys seemed to gawk at her in uncomfortable places. Her heartbeat moved faster, and her palms were sweating from all the attention she and Logan were getting. Logan seemed to notice her getting a bit nervous and took her books from her before she dropped them. She held him closer, trying to push away the thoughts and stares she was getting.

It was then when one of Logan's friends approached. He seemed to be staring the same way most of the pig guys were in the hallway. Logan made a face, seeing the way he was staring at Rebecca. "Can we help you, Jerry?"

"Actually, Logan, I was wondering if it was true?"

"If what was true?"

"That Rebecca is related to Brooks, has slept with you and another guy, is using you for your money and you really are just dating her for her-"

Before Jerry could finish his sentence and Logan could try to do anything about it, Rebecca gave him a punch right in the nose. Blood dripped down his face, as he stumbled backward. He held hid hand up to his nose and moved back from Rebecca.

"You PIG! How dare you! You better back off buddy, before I give you more blood! You hear me?" Everyone down the hall could hear her, to show you how loud she was.

Jerry looked at Rebecca in fear and rushed in the other direction. Logan was shocked that Rebecca had lashed out like that, but was pleased nonetheless that she had given Jerry a bloody nose. But it was now he knew that rumors were definitely going around, and someone had stated them to break them up.

In the Library…

Cher and Ivy were both sitting at a table in the library, snickering loudly. The had let the rumors out, only a few days ago, and people were already talking about the little slut named Rebecca Brooks who had slept with two guys in one night, was dating Logan for his money and how really Logan was dating her for her body. Though, none of it was true and they had to make up all of it, they were still pleased with the 'dirt' they had let out to everyone in PCA.

"Can you believe that people actually fell for that garbage? I mean, how stupid are these people? They actually believe all of that?" Ivy was enjoying herself with her lack of sentences…

"Seriously, I would feel bad for Poor, Innocent, Rebecca, but Logan should be mine. He shouldn't have broken up with me."

"But didn't you break up with him, Cher?"

Cher just seemed to scoot it away with her hand. "Minor details. But Logan will be with me again by the end of the semester."

"But how will you manage that? I thought he didn't like you anymore? I thought you said-"

"Again with minor details. Things will all happen in good time. Just trust the bad girl instinct that I have, ok?"

"Fine."

What Cher and Ivy didn't know was that they were being watched and heard the entire time. Chase Matthews had heard and seen the entire conversation. He knew the truth about where the rumors had erupted from. Now it was up to him to save Rebecca's reputation.

I'm stopping it here because I need to figure out how I will write what comes next in the story, but I will have another chapter soon. Keep reviewing, kay?

----- Ella------


	9. A Break Up and a Kiss

Another chapter. Finally, right? I have been a bit busy with school and being rejected from the school musical, starting a string group, falling in love…very long story of my life…Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing, Thanks. Also, I'll mention it again. Thanks to all contributions from the reviewers. You all really helped out. It would take me an hour to thank all of you, so I just want to say thank you to all.

Chapter 9 – The Break Up and a Unexpected Kiss

Later that week, in the student lounge…

Logan was relaxing after a huge week of tension and rumors. He recalled the past weeks events as he flipped through a sports magazine. Guys had come on to his girlfriend, Chase was acting paranoid and saying something about important information about the rumors, and how the populars were now asking him about everything he did with Rebecca.

Rebecca was off with her roomies and her cousin to the mall this Saturday night. Chase and Michael had finally decided to leave him alone to catch an on-campus movie. It was then when Logan was going to hear something that would ruin his relationship with his girlfriend for a long time. Vicky and Sarah had just arrived in from a late lunch, and were just gossiping as normal teenagers.

"Did you hear the latest? I heard Rebecca has been making up the rumors herself. From what I hear, Ivy says that she just acts innocent to cover up what she really did, and what she spreads around. She is such a slut."

"Exactly. I think she needs to go back to Florida and stay with her psycho dad who obsesses with the military."

Vicky and Sarah gossiped on, but the rest went in one ear, and out the other. _She was making up the rumors?_ Had she done it to make him look like a jerk? What was the purpose of all this?

Logan dropped the magazine back on the glass table and left the room. He had to go talk to Rebecca. Maybe she was back already…

Room 101…

Rebecca collapsed onto the bed with her two shopping bags. Zoey, Nicole and Dana were still out at the mall. Rebecca had decided to come back early to see if Logan wanted to go snuggle in his room and watch a movie. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular. It was then, when someone knocked at the door. Rebecca lazily got up, mumbling about getting there when she is good and ready. She leans on the door, yawning lazily, than opening to the door. As she opens the door she leans it and looks out in the hallway. Logan stood at the doorway, eyeing his girlfriend curiously.

"Hey Beck, can I come in?" Rebecca didn't know what to feel from the sound of Logan's tone of voice. His voice seemed cold, but at the same time warming and comforting. She knew something was up.

"Uh, sure, Lo. What's up?" Logan came in after she closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed and stared at his girlfriend making her way to Dana's bunk. She stared down at him with her hazel eyes.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something that I heard."

"Don't tell me you actually are listening to those rumors, Lo. That stuff is as true as Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny."

"But, Rebecca, my rep is on the line with those stupid rumors about you. I have gone from a school hero to a school zero." Logan demonstrated with his thumbs.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What the hell does your school rep have to do with 'us'?"

"What does it have to do with 'us'? Plenty! The rumors being spread around are making you look like a whore and me being a pervert! That's what the hell it has to do with us!" Logan was now shouting at Rebecca. Why did she seem not to care?

"Who the heck cares about are reps? I don't, okay? And you were even more a pervert before we met! Do I even need to list the names of the little sluts you dated before I even came into the picture?" Rebecca too, was now yelling. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, upset by the things being said between them.

Needless to say, the conversation did not get any nicer. Logan eventually opened the door, and slammed it behind him. This was just not his day. Chase shouted hello as he stormed passed, but didn't respond, and just kept going. Chase came towards the room where Rebecca, Zoey, and the other girls stay. When he came to the door, he heard sobbing coming from behind it. Chase slipped the spare key that Zoey had given to him in case of an Elvis emergency (Speaking of Elvis, he was staying in Dustin's room at the moment, and still being the dominant being in the room, getting the bed, and Dustin getting he floor.) and went into the room. Rebecca was on the top bunk, with her hair a mess and her face buried in the pillow. Black stains were over Dana's pillow and her cheeks were a bright pinkish red from what Chase could make out.

Chase slowly moved on to the top bunk, watching his girlfriend's cousin sob into the pillow. He remembered what Rebecca was like when she was bummed out as a kid, and in comparison, this was just as bad. She was usually a very eager and happy, as many have noticed for the past few weeks, but now, her personality was flopping down the chain.

Chase laid down to next to his old best friend, and put his arm around her middle. "Hey Becca." He whispered. She sniffed, and turned to Chase as she rubbed the black lines from her tear stained cheeks.

'Hey."

"You wanna talk about it?" Rebecca didn't seem to notice that Chase was holding on to her in way only her boyfriend would. She turned so that she was on her back, and Chase was on his side holding on to her.

"Logan just broke up with me. He said I ruined his rep, and that I must really be a whore for those rumors to have started…" More tears erupted from Rebecca's eyes, and her eyes were already the reddest they could already get.

Chase made the shushing sounds that had comforted her when they where kids. "Is that what he said?"

"His exact words. I hate him! I can't believe that he was my boyfriend!" He tears started to slow, but Chase's shirt was still a bit damp. Chase put his hand on her neck and head as if he were holding a baby close to his chest. What happened next was hard for both Chase and Rebecca believe.

Chase leaned in to Rebecca and met his lips with hers, slowly making the kiss more intense. Rebecca held on, not controlling the kiss that was taking place, and too upset to push her old best friend away. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she had now forgotten about Logan, even though they had just broken up.

Okay, now, you all want to kill me, but trust me. This story will turn out okay and no, I don't think there is much of a chance of making Chase and Rebecca a couple. There will be some few minor things, but you will all just have to see what I have waiting for all of you…

Ella


	10. Getting Beat and What to do Next

Here is another chapter of Cousin Equal Chaos. I did a little bit more of planning and I did some talking with my friend who helps me with the ideas. Now, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 10 – Getting Beat and What to do Next

Chase deepened the kiss that he was sharing with Rebecca, his arms slowly moving up her waist, and to the buttons on her shirt. He unbuttoned the first button, but had stopped feeling of Rebecca's hands on his. She pulled away from his kiss, and looked into his eyes, then back at where his hands were.

"I'm sorry, Chase, but I can't do this to my cousin. Zoey is like my best friend, and even if she wasn't dating you, I still wouldn't be able to. I couldn't go through with the consequences. I really hope you understand."

Chase moved off of Rebecca, and let her sit up. She buttoned her shirt back up, and started for the ladder. Chase followed her after she climbed down. Both of them made their way over to the door. Chase opened the door, but Rebecca stopped him there. She hugged him, kissed his cheek and then sent him on his way. It was now that she needed time to think.

She laid down on her bed and put her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside of room 101…

Logan had made his way down to Rebecca's room. He was going to apologize. He hadn't meant for them to break up. He had been a total idiot. Rebecca was the only girl he had dated because she liked him for who he was, even though he was a bit of a jerk with an ego the size of Texas, but she accepted him for that. He had to get back with her. It was when he was approaching her room when he saw her hug Chase and kiss his cheek before he left. A little spot inside of him start to grow red with anger, and another green with envy. So when Rebecca closed he door behind her, Logan tackled Chase to the floor.

Logan laid the punches on Chase's nose and his stomach, making Chase grunt. His nose bled an even flow and his left eye was bruised, as well as his stomach was starting to bruise. But, luckily enough for Chase, this was when to the other girls from room 101 were coming back from their shopping trip. All three of them were laughing until they saw what was going on in the hall. Dana dropped her bags and laid a punch at Logan square in the nose, sending him flying backwards against the wall.

Dana grabbed Logan's shirt as she held he against the wall. Zoey and Nicole helped Chase to his feet, and helped him walk to the nurse's office. Dana laid another punch on Logan, and he sunk to the floor with his nose bleeding slightly.

"What for you think you were doing? Are you nuts? You could get suspended! What did Chase ever do to you?" Dana held his shirt in her fist. "Well?"

"You know that promise you made that you would beat the crap out of me if I broke Becca's heart? Well, you keep your promises, Cruz. Now, things are even worse, because Chase hugged and got kissed by her. I got jealous, so wouldn't you know I decided to punch his lights out!"

"I'm going to punch your lights out if you don't get your butt to the nurse! And as for beating the crap out of you, it will wait until Chase is feeling better. Now, move before I do more damage to that face of yours!"

Logan quickly got up and headed to the nurse's office. Dana scooped up her stuff and the other stuff that the girls had bought that night. She kicked the door open with her foot and then closed it as she threw the stuff on Nicole's bunk. She heard snoring, and looked over to see Rebecca fast asleep. She seemed content even though, from what Dana was guessing, Logan had just broken up with her. But what really did happen?

The next morning…

Chase woke up in the nurse's office with cotton stuck up his nose. His nose wasn't bleeding and his stomach was a bit purplish and hurting, but he was okay. He remembered how he had got there last night. Logan had beat him up…

What was Logan's problem, anyway? Hadn't he broken up with Rebecca? So why did he care if is roommate was now kissing his ex-girl friend? Maybe Logan actually had feelings after all…He actually cared when he hurt someone…Maybe he had come to apologize to Rebecca? Why was he even near her dorm room anyway?

But, Chase also had his own problems to worry about. What would Zoey say when she found out he was cheating on her, and with her cousin no less? But Rebecca had stopped him. She told him it was wrong. That would have to count for something, right?

Meanwhile in room 101…

It was a normal Sunday morning, as all Sunday's were for these girls in room 101. Dana slept in, while Nicole and Zoey were already up and having breakfast in the cafeteria. Rebecca would usually join them, or head out on her own. Today, was when she decided to go out on her own. She had dressed in her aqua Egyptian cotton dress that went down to her ankles. It was her favorite, the sleeveless dress that she wore everywhere and anywhere, that her father had sent to her from New York that he had sent her from his trip about two years ago. She usually would pile her hair on her head, slip on some sands and take a wake somewhere. Today, that somewhere was the beach.

Rebecca took her towel from her part of the closet, and grabbed beach bag. She made her way out of the room, closing the door quietly not to disturb Dana, who was currently hanging off of her bunk. Coco waved to Rebecca as she made her way out, but Rebecca seemed lost in her own. It wasn't to far from the dorm to the beach, and Rebecca was soon there in no time, making her way over the blowing sand, and the large dunes piled up by the school campus.

The sun was high and bright in the sky, this early Sunday morning. The wind was blowing a cool breeze through the trees, and the waves were not that close to the shore. Rebecca took her bag behind the dunes, and sat on her towel, reading a book that Dana was lending her. But the peace of the beach was taken away, by the sound of loud obnoxious giggling.

Rebecca laid on her back, staring at her book pages, but still she could not shut out the laughter. After a few minutes of listening to the giggling, Rebecca decided to give the giggler a piece of her mind. Rebecca marked her page, and then threw the book down on to the blanket. She moved to her feet and moved to a dune to see where the giggling was coming from. She stopped, watching who was giggling. Cher, Logan's ex, but now, it seemed like she was with him again, because there was Logan lying under the little slut kissing her water-proofed lipsticked mouth.

Cher was wearing the skankiest bikini that Rebecca had ever seen, and Logan was eating this up. She was giggling as she was making out with him, and he was holding onto her waist. A tear slipped from Rebecca's eye feeling the pain she felt yesterday before Chase had kissed her. She breathed hard, as she grabbed her stuff, just then deciding to leave…

Logan's POV…

Here he was again…Making out with Cher. Logan never really liked Cher. To put it bluntly, she was a slut, a skank, any other word to that meaning, and a giggler. She wasn't incredibly pretty face, body, or mind ways, and she wasn't even anything to really look at. She was just…Cher. But she had come to him last night when he was bruised and bleeding thanks to Dana begging to take care of him and be with him.

Now, here he was paying his debt back to her for taking care of him. After Cher backed off for a minute to let him breath, he heard sand moving about behind them. He turned to see a girl with dirty blonde, light brown hair in a long dress running off of the beach with her silver beach bag on her shoulder. Rebecca…She had seen them. Logan knew that probably all of his chances of getting back were gone. She had seen them.

But he wanted Rebecca back, already. He didn't care about his rep anymore. He didn't care if rumors were going to trash his rep for years to come. All he knew was he wanted Rebecca back and no one, repeat no one was going to take Rebecca from him. Rebecca was his and only his. Period.

Rebecca's POV

Rebecca's eyes were almost completely red by the time she got back to the dorm. Dana had left already, and Zoey was already back at the room digging into her Algebra homework. Zoey turned when she heard the door slam.

"What happened, Beck? Your eyes are really red!"

Rebecca sat on the bed. She wiped her eyes. Zoey got up from her chair and sat down by Rebecca. Rebecca's bag fell to the floor and was forgotten as Rebecca calmed herself. No longer did she want to care about Logan Reese. She was going to give up him up, like an old pair of shoes that didn't fit anymore. She would no longer look at him and she would no longer talk to him.

"Zoey, I'm going to need to borrow your boyfriend."

Zoey gave a questioned look, but before she could ask, her laptop dinged saying you have mail, over and over again. Zoey picked up her open laptop from the floor and opened the message. It read:

To: All Students

Subject: The PCA Musical – The Coco Bongo Dancers of Flore

Dear Everyone,

As of last week, there were rumors of a musical in the works and thanks to the creative mind of Anthony Roles, god rest his soul, we have a musical to perform. The musical is entitled : The Coco Bongo Dancers of Flore. It is a story most of you will enjoy and consists of ten speaking parts, two leads included and twenty dance parts/singing parts.

Audition Information:

Where: Auditions will be PCA Theatre

Audition Dates: Monday to Saturday (Girls on odd days, Boys on Even days, and the remaining on Saturday)

Time: 5 – 7 PM

Audition Requirements:

1 vocal audition – karaoke of accompliment piece non-acapello.

1 dance audition – make-up your own or show up for quick class 7 PM tonight

1 interview – You will be asked a few questions and will be filling out a form.

If you wish to participate, please respond ASAP. Sincerely,

The Drama Department

It was then when Rebecca had her idea of what she would do with all her free time without Logan.

"Zoey, give me your computer. I have a reply to write."


	11. The Auditions

Here's another chapter. I can't believe I am working so quickly. But any way, where is everyone! No one is reviewing, forgodsake! Would you guys review, for crying out loud? Deal is, you don't review, I don't write. Kay?

Chapter 11 – The auditions

The next day…

Rebecca held her CD in her hand, ready for auditions as she made her way to the auditorium. About thirty people were already there, and more were coming in as she sat. A few seats behind her, were Cher and Logan. Cher held on to Logan for 'luck', but Logan just didn't really even pay attention to the girl he had in his arms, but to who was sitting up a few rows ahead.

Rebecca looked ahead at waiting for them to call order and start. Logan was watching Rebecca intently, but finally decided he was going to say something to her. Slowly easing away from Cher, who was gossiping away with Ivy sitting next to her. Logan moved down the steps, quickly towards Rebecca's seat. He was only a few steps away when he stopped.

"Rebecca!" Chase came toward Rebecca. He had a bandage on his nose, and was waving to Rebecca. Rebecca patted the seat next to her and he sat down. Rebecca kissed Chase's cheek and hugged him.

"Becca, I think you're going to do great. You really have the talent." Chase slid his arm around her shoulders with Zoey nowhere to be seen. "I will make sure you get the lead, Becca. No matter what."

"Chase, I can get in on my own. It is nice you are trying to help, but I really want to get in on my own."

"Logan! Logan lovey! Get your sexy butt back here!" Cher yelled at the top of her lungs. Logan winced hearing her voice yell for him. She must have realized that he was missing. Logan hesitantly moved back to Cher, while Chase and Rebecca laughed seeing Logan go back to Cher with his cheeks flushed.

It was a few seconds later that Mr. Bender called order to the auditorium. Everyone was surprised to see Mr. Bender calling order, especially since he was not in charge of drama classes.

"Hello, everyone! I want to welcome you to the auditions! We will be calling you all in random order, so if you would please keep quiet while we audition. Yes, Ivy, that means you! Now, I would like Cher Wellington. Cher would you like to start?"

Cher jumped up from her seat and rushed to the stage. She took off the jacket she was wearing to reveal a low cut top. Cher took her position and pressed play on the CD player.

Too say the least, Cher had the moves, but not the voice. She moved around, making suggestive movements, but when she was singing the words to Oops I Did It Again, she sounded like a dying cat or a choking cow. Either way, she was awful.

"I'm not that in-o-cent!" Cher stopped on a split, and watched to see everyone's expressions. A lot of the expressions were wide open mouths and eyes, some others hid their expression and the rest hid their head from her view.

"That was, um, lovely, Cher. Please take you seat. Thank-you. Next, Ivy Lee!"

Cher bowed and headed back to her seat next to Logan. Logan gave her a forced smile of reassurance, and Cher kissed him, with tongues. Logan made a face to himself, and turned to watch Ivy audition.

Not surprisingly, Ivy did the same thing. Her voice squeaked, and she was klutzy on her feet, making Cher look like she was an opera star and a prima ballerina. She topped it all off with falling off the stage and killing her high note. "No that in-o-owww!"

Mr. Bender's head when to the side, and bit on his knuckle. "Thank-you, Ivy for that…interesting display of music. Now, can I have Rebecca Brooks?"

Rebecca hugged Chase, and went over to the stage. She put the CD in the boom box, and got in her position. She moved freely to the music, and sang along easily with out mistakes.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_Chorus x2_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_x2_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

This time, everyone applauded and a few whistled. Rebecca took a bow, and slowly got off the stage without tripping or falling. She took her seat, and getting pats on the back from people she didn't even know. Then she watched as they started with the next person.

Later that Day…

"All right. Thank you, Mark. That was good, but we are not doing Anne! Next, I want Logan Reese!"

Logan moved out of the way of a disgruntled Mark wearing an Anne costume, complete with red wig and red dress. Logan snickered to himself, and got onto the stage after popping in the CD. He was so happy the guys didn't have to dance.

Nananana...

Ooh you take away the lonely pain

Oh yeah and you help me rise above the flame uh huh

I've been so lost baby now

I'm found since you've been around

I never dreamed that someone could see that knew who

I was knew all that

I could be only your love can make me believe

I can be somethin more so much more than me

Oooh I hardly recognize myself

And I know that I'd be lost without your help

I feel a promise of a brand new day and now

I wake up

And I say I never dreamed that someone could see

That knew who I was knew all that I could be only your love

Can make me believe I can be somethin more so much more than more

Than any man has ever been now I feel like

I'm alive again (there's)

Nothin in this world that

I can't do everyday that goes by I'm livin my life for you nanana

I never dreamed that someone could see that knew who

I was knew all that I could be only your love can make me believe

I can be somethin more so much more than me

Oooh I hardly recognize myself

And I k now that I'd be lost without your help

I feel a promise of a brand new day and now

I wake up and I say I never dreamed

That someone could see that knew who

I was knew all that I could be only your love can make me believe

I can be somethin more so much I never dreamed

That someone could see that knew who I was knew all that I could be

Only your love can make me believe

I can be somethin more so much more than me

Oooh I hardly recognize myself and

I know that I'd be lost without your help

I feel a promise of a brand new day and now I wake up and I say I never

Dreamed that someone could see that knew who

I was knew all that I could be only your love can make me believe

I can be somethin more so much more than me so much more than me…

Logan looked out into the audience, hoping to catch Rebecca's face, seeing why he had picked that song, (as if it wasn't obvious). But sadly, she was already gone, along with Chase. She didn't even hear him sing. Well, he would only hope that they both got the leads.

The next week on Monday…

Rebecca raced over to the casting list that hung on the auditorium door. People were already starting to crowd around. Chase and Zoey were trying to catch up, but were not having any luck. Rebecca pushed past the line of kids. She stared at the poster and started screaming loudly. There were two reasons that she started screaming. One was that she got the lead, but two was her co-actor and male lead who her character falls in love with was Logan Reese…


	12. The Trial ands Tribulations of a Rehears

This is it. The premiere is this Saturday! That's tonite! New Zoey 101! This is going to be great! I really hope you are enjoying the story! Keep up the great reviewing!

Chapter 12 – The Trial ands Tribulations of a Rehearsal

The next day…

"Dude, um, Marge, um, I don't want my daughter with that Logan, no, Kyle dude anymore." Mark had been stumbling across his lines. He was playing the father of Rebecca's character Mindy. So far, this was not going to well. Cher had gotten the part of her mother, because it was the only non-singing female part (lol, anyone guess why?) and was trying to be the diva of the show.

"Mr. Bender, I can't work with Mark! He's too unprofessional! I want a real actor!" Cher whined again. And this had been for two hours now.

"Guys, take a break! Go run lines in the back! Right now, I want Logan and Rebecca to practice the dance competition scene. Yes, Logan, right now!" Mr. Bender wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Why he had volunteered to take over was beyond him. A lot of these kids were eager and ready to work on whatever, but a few kids were just really no into it and were only here to be with friends, boys friends or girl friends.

Logan and Rebecca were now both on the stage, staring at Mr. Bender. "Rebecca, Logan has been dancing salsa for awhile now, so could you just follow what he does?"

"Uh, sure." Logan took Rebecca in his arms. Logan put his arm around her waist and Rebecca held on to Logan as he led her into the dance. A series of stomps and twirls were put on to Rebecca as she danced with Logan. She seemed to catch on at times, but there were times where she would just slip and fall. She was enjoying the dance.

The steps got harder, but Rebecca kept to it. (Please use your imagination. I don't dance, so I don't know). Then it was coming to the finale, where Logan dipped her low, and rested his head where he could look down her shirt if it was revealing, but luckily enough for Rebecca, she was wearing a t-shirt. Mr. Bender clapped seeing them finish.

"Guys, that was great for the first time. I think you will make a great team. You will definitely bring the audience to applause. They're going to love it!"

"Thanks, Mr. Bender. That is really nice of you." Rebecca moved to the edge of the stage and sat down. "What do you want next?"

"Can I have Scene 16 in part three?" Mr. Bender asked looking through his script. Rebecca got her script from her bag and went back on stage. She flipped to the page and was about to flip out.

"Um, Mr. Bender? Isn't that the scene where Kyle and Mindy kiss?"

"What's the matter Rebecca? Can't make out with the champ anymore?" Logan asked snidely. Rebecca gave him a stare of hate and he shut up.

"You don't need to worry, Rebecca. There will be no kissing until opening night. I promise. Now, for this scene, I want you to really look into each other's eyes. Think romance."

Rebecca looked at her script. "Kyle, this has been the best summer had. It was just so amazing, between the dancing and the competitions. I don't think I could ever live without it. I'm just going to miss you so much after I leave tomorrow. But, we'll see each other again, won't we?"

Logan shook his head. "I really don't know, Mindy. But what I do know is I love you. I still think we have time for one last dance, just for us." Slowly he started to sing the song for that scene:

You're my only one,

No matter what I've done.

You the one for me,

This is what you are to be.

I want to hold you every night,

While we kiss under the stars that shine so bright.

I want you with no matter what

Rebecca:

I know how you feel about our love,

It is powerful enough to bring to the skies above.

I want love you forever and ever.

I just want us to be together,

Forever…

Together:

No matter what, you will always be there.

Together, we are the perfect pair.

With you for me,

And me for you

You are the only one for me.

Logan brought his hand up to Rebecca's head and ran his fingers through her hanging hair. Rebecca closed her eyes and Logan moved his lips close to her's. Their lips were almost touching.

"Okay! That's enough. That was great!" Logan let go of Rebecca and sighed softly. Rebecca went over to the end of the stage. "But I have a few things to say. You guys were really into it, but I want more work on the song. The song is an important part of this romantic scene as a musical. I want passion, romance and most importantly perfection!"

"Yes sir!" Rebecca made a mock salute

"Now, that's enough for today. Get a good night's rest! Also, all of you who are in my media class are exempt from their homework because you are in the play. Dismissed!"

Rebecca slid off the stage and over to where her stuff was in the audience seats. Logan followed after her. Rebecca retrieved her bag from under the seat she left it. Logan stood behind her. "Rebecca?"

"What can I do for you, Logan? I have people to meet in a few minutes and I think your slut, hit-mm, excuse me, girlfriend is waiting for you." Logan looked behind him to see Cher staring intently at Logan and Rebecca.

"I just want to talk." Logan followed Rebecca as she started to leave.

"Really? What about? After all, you didn't want to talk a week ago, especially since we were on door slamming terms then."

Rebecca kept walking at a quick pace, not stopping for Logan, but Logan managed to keep up. "I'm sorry, okay? I was stupid, okay?"

"And finally the champ admits it! Wow! I'm really impressed!" Rebecca stopped and turned to him.

"Rebecca, I'm trying to apologize." Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you."

"Really?" Rebecca sighed impatiently. "Well, that's shame, huh? You already have another girl friend. Just forget it, okay?"

Rebecca turned to leave, but Logan grabbed her arm, tuning her back around. "But I can't forget it Rebecca. I still like you. A lot."

"Logan…We broke up." Rebecca wiped her eye. "I can't talk to you anymore with out crying, so, please leave me alone."

And Rebecca left out of the auditorium. Logan watched her leave, leaving him speechless. For once in his life, Logan Reese had nothing to say.

Outside the auditorium…

Chase waited outside for his 'girlfriend'. They had been going on with this charade for days now. It wasn't that Chase didn't appreciate all the time he was spending with Rebecca, but there wasn't any love or attraction from Rebecca to Chase. Pretending to be her boyfriend was an interesting, not to get anyone wrong, but it jut wasn't right for him.

"Hey Chase!" It was then, when Rebecca came out of the auditorium. She didn't seem to happy and her eyes were red. She had definitely been crying, but over what, Chase didn't know.

"Hey Beck. Can I ask?" Chase put his are around her shoulders.

"I met up with Logan and I think I'm still not over him just yet." Rebecca sighed. Chase kissed her forehead.

"You'll get over him eventually, Rebecca. He can be hard to forget."

"You got that right, Chase." The rest of the trip to her dorm was pretty quiet except for the sound of the wind blowing against the trees. Chase and Rebecca soon stood outside her room and kissed quickly before Chase left.

Logan's POV

Logan watched from the end of the hall. Chase and Rebecca had kissed in front of the room. Why was Chase all of a sudden with Rebecca? And what ever happened to Zoey? Logan could still remember when Chase would sit up talking with them about how much he liked Zoey. What happened to all those feelings?

After Rebecca closed the door, Chase had started to leave. Logan rushed up behind him, and surprised him. "What do you want, Logan?"

"Man, I know things haven't been too friendly between us since my break – up with Rebecca. But ever happened with you and Zoey?"

"I think that's none of your business, Logan." Chase shook him off. But Logan still went for it.

"Yes it is. I want to know why you are with Becca. What ever happened to your girlfriend, Zoey? Tell me!"

"Logan-"

"Chase, I hate to bring it to this, but I have to be honest. I still am not over her. I love her and miss her like heck."

Now that surprised Chase…


	13. Temporarily Insane

Here's another chapter! Guys, you need to review more. I only have about three reviews here! I need more! Please review, because I don't write if you don't review! Now, here's another chapter!

Chapter 13 – Temporarily Insane

It was around 11pm when there was a knocking at the door of room 101. Zoey got up to answer it as the others seemed to have not heard it. Zoey stumbled across the floor, tripping at least four times before gaining her balance and reaching the door. Zoey rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to her brother. Dustin stood in the hallway with his hair messier than ever.

"Dustin, do you have any idea what time it is?" Zoey yawned largely.

"Zoey, is Rebecca up?" Dustin seemed anxious.

"No, she isn't." Zoey yawned. "She's sleeping like normal people. Now, why do you need her?"

Dustin pushed past Zoey and jumped onto the bed where Rebecca was sleeping. Dustin screamed loudly as if the homicidal toad was trying to get him (remember that episode, peoples?), again. Rebecca slowly got up, as if chains were holding her down, as did Nicole and Dana, who looked like they were about to kill him.

"What do you want, Dustin? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Pretty Boy is sitting in the bathroom, against the wall, not saying anything to anyone. He's freaking everyone out in the dorm. But he keeps mumbling, your name and some other words. There's something wrong with him."

"Something's wrong with Logan? But he was acting like his normal, jerky self earlier." Rebecca sat up in bed.

"Could you please talk to him? I'm afraid to even go in there to pee!" Dustin looked anxious, again. Zoey giggled. Rebecca sighed.

"Fine, I'll got talk to him, but for now, go use the one on the second floor, okay? I don't want my cousin peeing on the floor, because of my ex-boyfriend." Rebecca slid her slippers on her feet, then pulled on her robe. She grabbed her key from her dresser and moved out of the room, with Dustin trailing behind her.

Soon, enough she was at the boys bathroom with a bunch of guys gathering around the door. Rebecca pushed through the crowd of boys, making her way into the bathroom. She heard comments as she made her way in, but ignored them. Chase and Michael were bending over a very weird looking Logan. Rebecca could tell he had had a bit to drink.

"What did he have?" Rebecca rushed over to Logan, taking a bottle from his hand.

"Alcohol of some sort. We don't know where he got it." Chase was holding a cloth on Logan's head. Logan mumbled something, but Rebecca couldn't make it out. But then he started to make sense as he tried talking to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, don't you love me? Don't you love me anymore?" Rebecca looked at Logan sideways. What was he talking about?

"Rebecca, why don't you love me anymore? What did I do?" Logan asking, slurring his words. Rebecca moved close to Logan and hugged him. Chase gave her a look of confusion, but Rebecca waved it off.

"Logan, I do love you, but you went back to Cher, remember?" Rebecca didn't let go of Logan. Logan held her closer.

"But, I don't like Cher. I like you. You're pretty and nice." Logan slurred. He was sounding like a little boy as well. He must have really drank a lot.

"Logan, you don't know what you're saying. You probably won't even remember what you're saying." Rebecca kissed his cheek, hoping to give comfort to the confusion he had now and the headache he would have tomorrow.

"Rebecca, I do love you. I miss you." Rebecca sighed. Poor guy! But, what Rebecca would never admit to Logan in his sober was she felt the same way.

"Michael, you get the others and yourself to bed. Chase and I will finish up here." Michael nodded, closing the door and his way out. Chase held another cloth to Logan's head. Logan kissed Rebecca's forehead and held on to her arm. "You feeling better, Logan?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better, now that you are here, Rebecca." Logan managed a flirting smile that he normally had on but still had a drunken look in his eyes. Chase and Rebecca slowly helped him stand up, even with him tripping along the ways. Chase and Rebecca held on to his arms, helping walk to his room. By now, all the on-lookers were gone and had gone back to their rooms. Logan snickered drunkenly, as Rebecca held Logan while Chase opened to door. Logan leaned on Rebecca's shoulder mumbling something about pink elephants. Soon enough, Chase had the door open and they all went in.

Chase went over to Logan's bed and pulled the covers down. Rebecca helped Logan to sit on the bed. Logan was laughing like a lunatic, making Rebecca feel temporarily insane. Logan slowly laid down in the bed. Chase went over to his bunk and lay down, starting to fall asleep. Rebecca started to leave, but stopped suddenly.

"Rebecca? Do you have to leave?" Logan slurred, looking over at Rebecca.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but I have to." Rebecca watched Logan's drunken look. "I could get in trouble with the DA."

"But I don't want you to leave, Becca." Logan was starting to sound like a little boy again. Rebecca sighed. She was not going to win. Rebecca sat on the bed and put her hand on Logan's cheek. Logan leaned forward and kissed Rebecca. Rebecca slowly gave into the kiss.

"I really miss you, Rebecca. Please don't leave." Logan slurred. Rebecca nodded as she laid down next to him, on top of the sheets.

"I'll stay then. But, just for tonight, okay?" Logan nodded as he got under the covers. Rebecca lay on her side under the covers. She slowly felt Logan put his arms around her waist, with Logan laying his head on her shoulder. Rebecca felt sleep calling to her as she felt the soft pillow under her head. Logan was snoring on her shoulder. Soon enough, she also fell fast asleep, wrapped in Logan's arm.

Okay, I know it's short and you have about a thousand questions about everything, but everything will be clear soon. If you want, you can guess about what is going to happen or give suggestion if you want because not all I plan is set in stone. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Strange Feelings

Another lovely chapter for all my reviewers. Keep reviewing and I keep writing. Just a few things I want to say even though it was never asked these questions. The lyrics I used for chapter 12 were actually written by me and the play is also my own original idea. Yes, you will find out more about why Logan (no, it as not just because of Rebecca) was drinking, what Rebecca is really thinking about Logan, what is going on in Chase's head, etc, etc, etc. I promise I will try to make chapters longer. KEEP REVIEWING!

Chapter 14 – Strange Feelings

The next morning…

Sunshine was shining through the blinds on this early morning. Logan slowly opened his eyes, with agonizing pain throbbing through his head. He groaned, slowly sitting up in the bed, getting a moan from next to him. Logan stopped, and looked over at Rebecca who was sleeping next to him. What had happened? Had the last few weeks not happened, and really were a realistic dream?

Rebecca turned over on her other side, with her back towards him. Logan sighed feeling his heart race and his face burn from blushing. He knew he loved her. She seemed perfect to him. Logan placed a kiss on her lips and slowly got out of bed. He took some clothes from the drawer near his bed and took one last look at Rebecca before leaving the room.

Later that day…

"Re-Mindy, I don't want you anywhere near that dude, Lo-Kyle anymore! He is not for a chick-girl like you." Rebecca sighed. Mark was not getting any better with his lines, and Chase would have to take his place if he didn't.

"Mark, again, the words dude and chick is seen nowhere in anyone's part. I do not want you adding anything to your part. Just read the part as written." Mr. Bender moved up to the stage, still staring at his script.

"But, Mr. B, it's boring and I keep messing up the names. Why can't we use our real names? It's easier." Mark sighed, sounding bored.

"Mark, please, just read what is written." Mr. Bender massaged his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Whatever." Mark walked off the stage and to his seat. Rebecca just watched in amusement. Logan watched from behind the stage, smirking. Cher also watched, now knowing that now someone would be taking Mark's place.

"Mark, please leave. You're out. Ivy, go get Chase Matthews from his room." Ivy looked up from the table that was set up in front. She nodded and moved quickly out of the auditorium.

"Rebecca, Logan, give me the first meeting scene." Mr. Bender flipped to the front of the script. Rebecca moved to the middle of the stage and Logan went over to the stairs. Rebecca sat down, just staring out into space. Logan entered to the middle, slowly sneaking up on Rebecca.

"You shouldn't be here, rich girl. This part of the resort is not for spoiled brats." Rebecca looked freaked out, then went normal.

"I can go where I want. This place belongs to my boyfriend's dad. I can get you fired, if you threaten me." Rebecca held her knees. Logan moved closer to her, almost in her face.

"Really? So, you're to sick your snobby, weak boyfriend after me! Oh the horror! He's had it too easy! He doesn't know what it is like to live the way I do!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Just leave me be! I can go where I please!" Logan leaned over and gave Rebecca light kiss on the lips, than ran off into the back.

"Mr. Reese! I thought there was no kissing until opening night!" Mr. Bender cut Rebecca off from saying her lines. Logan looked out from the curtain, giving a small smirk.

"Sorry, Mr. B. I got into the character. Sorry, Rebecca." Rebecca gave a pout, holding her script at her side.

"It's all right, Logan. Don't let it happen again." Mr. Bender looked at the script again. "From the top."

Later that Night…

Rebecca was heading back to the dorm with Nicole. As always, Nicole was chatting away and Rebecca stayed silent, thinking. "I really think the costumes are coming along great. Don't you think the costumes are coming along great? I really think the costumes are coming along great. There is this guy helping load the costumes in boxes. He's hot don't you think he's hot? I think he's hot-"

"Nicole, I can't tell you if he's hot if I don't know him." Rebecca pushed the stray hairs from her ponytail out of her face. "Besides, if you like him so much, ask him out to the cast and crew dance. You never know. He may say yes."

"Well, yea, but he is so hot and I am so not. I wish I was as outgoing as you. You stand up to anyone and ask anyone you want out." Nicole flipped her hair.

"Trust me, I'm nothing like that." Rebecca sighed. "If I was, I won't be single right now."

"But aren't you with Chase?" Nicole looked curious.

"Nicole, you never listen in on my conversations with Zoey, do you?" Nicole shook her head. Rebecca sighed. "I'm not really dating Chase. It's an act. A few kisses, some hugging and 'quality time' together are just to make Logan leave me be. But I think I still like him."

Nicole stopped suddenly and screamed loudly. "You still like him? You should tell him!"

"I can't." Rebecca kept going, and Nicole had to move quickly to keep up.

"But why not? He obviously liked and likes you. Go talk to him!" Nicole urged.

"Nicole. It's complicated. I am not getting back with him." Rebecca pulled her key from her neck, and unlocked the door, letting herself and Nicole in. "Deal with it."

Logan had over heard everything from down the hall. Rebecca still liked him? How could something so simple be so complicated? Rebecca would never admit what she said, and he could probably never get away from Cher, or Rebecca from Chase, long enough for them to talk. He had to do something. Logan moved up the hall, and to room 101, knocking on the door.

Nicole came to the door, and stuck her head out. "Oh, hey Logan. What do you need?"

"Can you ask Becca to come out here?" Logan leaned on the door pane. "I really need to talk to her."

"Uh, sure. Beck! Someone's here for you!" Nicole yelled loudly, and moved back into the room. Rebecca came out, slowly closing the door behind her.

"You wanted something?" Rebecca moved over to the wall and leaned against it. Logan sat down next to her.

"We really need to talk." Logan avoided her glaze. "I think we should get back together."

"Logan, I can't. Chase is my boyfr-" Rebecca got interrupted by Logan.

"Please, don't give me bull, Rebecca. I know you still like me, and I still really like you. We had fun together right? We only argued, what once?" Logan looked into her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for me."

"I don't Logan." Rebecca slowly got up, but Logan pulled her back down.

"Rebecca I know everything. I know Chase is not your boyfriend. Please, don't lie to me."

Rebecca's eyes started to get wet, as did her cheeks. "Please, leave me alone."

Logan couldn't stand to see her cry. It weakened him, killed him inside. So, he just let her go. Rebecca pushed the door open, and locked the door behind her, crying. Nicole stared curiously. Logan banged on the door with both fists. "Please Rebecca! Open the door!"

"No! Leave me alone, Logan Reese! You are a jerk! I hate you! I hate you!" Rebecca felt her hormones kicking in. She didn't hate him. She really liked, maybe almost loved him. She didn't want him to know the truth. She didn't want things to change. Things seemed easier with her not with Logan, but why was he trying to get back with her? Why couldn't he just leave things being simple and easy?

The words that came from Rebecca's mouth stung Logan, tearing his heart in two. He loved her, and probably never would stop. He cried on the inside, breathing heavily. He collapsed against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He was so upset…


	15. Back Again?

I am really exhausted and just decided to start writing this. My laptop still isn't back, my friend is in Chemo, I am getting confirmed in February, but have to worry about it 5 months ahead of time and my HW load is getting huge. Not to mention that the guy I like probably doesn't like me the way I like him, my favorite aunt is pregnant, my favorite female teacher is pregnant and my favorite male teacher is getting married to a woman who does not want kids. Things are crazy? Hell yea! Trust me, I update as soon as I can but hey, today's Friday. Also, hey to my new readers! Hi guys! You are going to love this story, especially this plot!

Chapter 15 Back Again?

A few weeks later…

Rebecca grabbed her bag from under the seat. Logan had been leaving her alone, ever since that night a few weeks ago. She had broken his heart, she knew, and she felt terrible. She really wanted to talk to him, but he never seemed to be around.

"Did you hear about Brooks?" Some girls were walking to their dorms from rehearsal. "She is such a moron and a slut. Logan wanted to get back with her, and she turned him down. She is such a dolt!"

"She doesn't know how lucky she is." One girl added.

"Yea." The girls went out of the auditorium. Rebecca sat down in her seat, tears down her face. They were still talking about it weeks later. It just wasn't fair, why did they have so involved in her personal life. Rebecca slowly got up, and headed for her dorm. People stared at her as always. She hated it.

Rebecca pushed her hair out of her eyes, and moved up the stairs. She pulled her key out, wrapping the chain around her wrist. She moved over to her room, and unlocked the door. The room was dark, and none of her roomies were here. But then again, it was Friday night and it was not like she had a boyfriend. She had convinced Chase to go back to her cousin after what happened with her and Logan, two weeks ago. So, here she was, alone on a Friday night.

She sighed, mumbling to herself. She had to talk to him eventually. Rebecca plucked her contact lenses from her eyes, and let her hair down. She pulled her clothes off and changed into a bikini, shorts and a see-through top. She pushed her glasses on her nose, and grabbed a book from her shelf. This was her Friday night. Being alone on the beach with a book and the sound of the waves against the sand. How exciting!

Rebecca went out on the deck outside the room and climbed down the side on the fence. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this, especially in a bikini. There would be more comments than ever. Rebecca felt the ocean breeze in her hair, as she walked to the shore, deep it thought. Why couldn't life always be so relaxing?

She moved over to the dunes, and let her hair mix with the sand, as she lay down, reading. But, as fate would have it, something distracted her from her reading, making her look over at the ocean and see someone staring at the water. And that person was Logan Reese….

Logan seemed to be deep in thought, just staring out at the crescent moon above the glistening ocean water. He only had jeans on with no shirt, shoes or towel near him. The wind blew through his hair, but his cold, emotionless expression stayed the same, ignoring the wind, and water touching his feet.

Rebecca watched Logan from behind the dune. Her arms were covered in goosebumps and chills in her spine, not just from the cool ocean breeze, but of the fact that she was nervous. She had to talk to Logan and finally set things straight with him.

Logan's POV

Logan stared out at the moon, and also glanced at the glistening waves. But his thoughts were on one person. Rebecca Brooks. She had broken his heart, and it had really brought him down. Previously, about three weeks ago, he had broken it off with Cher. There had been kicking, screaming, begging, pleading, and even promises, but Logan still broke it off. He had to face facts, no matter how much he tried, he never could get Rebecca out of his head and that he was in love with her. (Sounds too sappy? Deal with it! I have no life, so let me imagine, kay?)

"Logan." Logan ignored the voice, calling him, still staring out into the ocean. It was probably just one of Rebecca's or his own roommates, calling for him to talk to about Rebecca.

"Logan!" Again, the person called to him. Didn't they realize that he wanted to be alone? He really wanted to sit and think about everything.

"LOGAN!" Obviously this person was not going to leave him alone. Logan picked up a handful of sand and threw it be hind his shoulder. The person coughed, choking on the sand threw at them. "Logan, look at me." They sputtered.

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned around to look at the girl standing behind him with sandy hair, sandy clothes and glasses that were also covered in sand. "Rebecca?"

"Yea. That's me, Logan." Rebecca walked over next to him, and sat down.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you hated me." Logan said in a snide voice. Rebecca glanced at him, then looked out at the ocean.

"We need to talk. I need to apologize and you need listen, because I have a lot to say." Rebecca laid on her back, and stared up at the stars.

"Well, go ahead." Logan pretended not to pay attention, even though he was listening with ears wide open.

"For starters, I'm sorry for the way I acted and I want you to know I really do care for you. You were the only boyfriend I ever had that actually cared about me for who I was. You are smart, caring, funny, loving, comforting, forceful, arrogant, selfish, self-esteemed, handsome, aggravating, hot, sympathetic, dreamy and…" Rebecca hesitated to finish.

"Go ahead, finish." Logan looked at her, and smiled.

"Perfect." Rebecca avoided Logan's reaction, and kept looking at the stars. "I really never did stop liking you. Just as I know you didn't stop liking me, even before 'the incident'."

"How did you know, then?" Logan laid on his stomach, and looked over at her.

"You got drunk. After I rejected you. The guys found you sitting on the bathroom floor with a bottle of wine. You told me in your drunkenness that you loved me. I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since." Rebecca looked over at him, their eyes meeting, then she turned away, to break the glance.

Logan thought back for a second. He did remember drinking, but then black, and waking up next to Rebecca. What had really happened that night?

_Flashback _(Yea! My first flashback!)

"_What the hell were you doing with her? SHE IS YOUR FREAKING EX!" Cher shrieked loudly, and threw a textbook at Logan who was standing in the door way. "IF YOU APPROACH HER AGAIN, I WILL DROP YOU LIKE A HOT POTATO!" _

_Logan winced. "Cher, relax. She is my friend. She maybe my ex, but she is still my friend."_

"_I don't care! You are mine! I don't want you seeing her!" Cher moved from her bed, and crushed her lips with Logan's. Cher held on to him as she pulled him onto the bed. Cher started to unbutton Logan's pants as she kissed him. Logan got off of her and buttoned up his pants. _

"_What's the matter, baby?" Cher sat at the end with him. "Don't you feel like being together tonight?"_

"_Cher, I can't." Cher pouted for a second as she went on to Logan's shoulder. Then she smiled, seeing the neck of a bottle peeking out from under her bed. _

"_How about something to drink then?" Cher pulled the bottle out from under the bed, and poured it into some cups on the side-dresser. "Wine always puts me in the mood."_

_Logan took the cup from her, and drank it. The alcohol burned his throat, and he sputtered. Why did anyone eve drink this stuff? Cher downed an entire cup and took another. Logan pretended to drink more. _

"_Isn't it great? You, me and an extremely comfortable bed just for us?" Cher slurred after her third cup. Cher poured herself another glass, but Logan grabbed it from her. "Come one baby. One more glass. You know you want to."_

"_Cher, you're drunk. I can't do this to you." Logan took her glass and downed it to keep her from drinking it. He sputtered again, feeling the alcohol go down. Cher pulled her tank top off, showing her bra. _

"_Please, Logan." Cher pushed her lips against his, and pushed him onto the bed. "You love me, right?"_

_Logan felt the room start to spin. He was not used to drinking wine. "Of course I do, Rebecca." Logan kissed Cher's neck, feeling up her leg_

"_REBECCA? IS THAT WHO I AM?" Cher pushed Logan off of her angrily. Cher kicked at him and pushed out the door, with Logan holding the wine bottle. Logan staggered, making his way to the boy's bathroom, collapsing on to the floor._

_End Flashback_

"Rebecca, I'm sorry, too. It was my fault we broke up in the first place. I really, really like, maybe even love you. I want to get back with you." Logan reached over to Rebecca's hand and took it.

"I want to get back with you too." Rebecca hugged Logan, leaning on his chest. Logan kissed the top of her forehead. Were they really…back again?

Now, I'm off to watch Lost. If you are a fan of Lost, Pirates of the Caribbean, Peter Pan, Secret Window, Willy Wonka, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, Harry Potter, Van Helsing, or Star Wars, please read my other stories. Everyone seems to like them, so probably you guys will too.


	16. Return of the exboyfriend

Wow! Another chapter! I had nothing to do, so here I am writing another chapter for you guys. Now, be review-happy and click the little purple button, okay? I want reviews badly. With no reviews, I write so slowly like I'm asleep while I'm writing it. But if you review, I promise this story will be longer than 20 chapters, a lot of twists, more than one plot, and a bunch of familiar and unfamiliar faces. Lola will eventually be thrown into the story, as will Dana leave, and all those other great plot twists that were thrown into this show. NOW READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 16 – Return of the ex-boyfriend

A week and a half later…A teacher workday…

Rebecca sorted through the costume rack, still looking for the right costume. Dana was only standing about a few feet away, Nicole in front of her on the other side, and Zoey over at the counter, looking at costume make-up and accessories. "What about a cheerleader, Rebecca? You will look great as a cheerleader! Dana don't you think she should be a cheerleader? I think she should be a cheerleader!" Nicole said about a thousands words a second.

Rebecca shook her head. "I'm against the whole rah-rah-rah and miniskirts thing. Plus, I don't want the entire boy population staring at my butt."

"Rebecca's got a point, Nicole. Why don't you try it on?" Dana smirked. "After all, you already have the whole energetic thing down, now all you need in the blonde wig. I'm sure your boyfriend would love to see you in it."

Nicole let out a small shriek and went to go try it on. Nicole had gotten a boyfriend, and now when anyone hinted that her boyfriend would like something, she jumped to do it. Weird thing was, Rebecca was the only one who had not met him yet. "Thanks Dana."

"What are friends for, Rebecca? Next thing you know, she would have wanted you to be Beach-Baby Barbie." Rebecca giggled, as she still shifted through the costumes. Why did nothing appeal to her still? "Dana, what are you wearing for the Masquerade Dance?"

"I have a long black dress, a black mask, and some fangs. I thought a vampiress might be able to suck the sense out of guys and get me a date for the dance." Dana laughed, and still sorted through costumes, but none of them were really Rebecca's style. "What about you, Zoey?"

"Oh, you'll have to see, Dana. I'm doing a theme costume with Chase." Zoey had smudged some black costume make-up on her eyelids.

"You mean Sadie and What's-his-name, Danny from Grease?" Rebecca asked looking at her cousin, who gave her a suspicious look. "I looked in the closet, so sue me."

"Don't you mean Sandy?" Zoey picked up a curly blonde wig and put it on her head.

"Whatever. I didn't really like Grease that much. 'Sandy' is a bad example for girls." Rebecca still sorted through the costumes, not finding anything of interest still. "Perms, smoking, revealing clothing, drinking…She might as well been Cher."

"Aw, come on, Rebecca." Zoey played with the curly blonde locks. "This one looks like Sandy's. I'm getting it."

Rebecca and Dana rolled their eyes, as Zoey posed in the mirror, giggling girlishly. Dana sighed, also finding nothing for Rebecca to try on. Why did nothing seem suffice for Rebecca to wear? This was the only costume store in town.

"Nothing?" Dana shook her head. "I guess I'll have to make my costume."

"But, do you even have any ideas, Rebecca?" Dana twirled a curl around her finger, hoping to help. "What about Anna from Van Helsing? She kicks butt!"

"Did you see that chest line? They will definitely think slut when I walk into the room." Rebecca sighed. What would she pick?

"Well, Rebecca I guess we're going to have some more thought into this." Dana still thought.

Rebecca glanced at her watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late for rehearsal. Can I meet you guys later?" Rebecca grabbed her book bag, running out of the store. "We can hang out later, right?"

"Sure, Becca! See you later!" Dana called from the counter, while she looked for something.

At the Rehearsal…

Rebecca rushed through the doors, throwing her book bag from the stage and holding her dancing shoes in her hand. She quickly slid the shoes on to her feet as she took her place. The book bag landed on Ivy's secretary table, making her give a small shriek. Mr. Bender looked up at Rebecca.

"Miss. Brooks, you're late. I hope you plan to be on time if you are going to keep the lead." Mr. Bender crossed his arms. Logan entered the stage with a look of question.

"I promise it will not happen again, Mr. Bender." Rebecca flattened her skirt and adjusted her shoes. Logan smiled at Rebecca and she returned the smile. "Would you like us to dance?"

"Would be nice." Logan wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist and slowly led her into the dance. It started out as a slow dance, but then into big band/ swing-like thing and then into salsa-rumba. The dance ended with a huge spin from Rebecca and her landing in Logan's arms. They were amazing! Mr. Bender looked satisfied with the dancing and waved them off to go run lines.

Later That Day…After Rehearsal…

Rebecca grabbed her bag as she had gotten off the stage. Logan put his arms around Rebecca's waist, surprising her and kissing her cheek. Rebecca put up her hand to hold his head next to hers.

"Did you miss me?" Logan whispered, huskily in her ear. "Cause I missed you."

"Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I?" Rebecca gave Logan a quick kiss. "You excited? Opening night is tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Then I get to see you at the first dance of your school year." Logan leaned his head on her shoulder, still holding on to her. "Or maybe we can leave early and have a party of our own."

"What did you have in mind?" Logan moved to Rebecca's side and put his arm around her shoulders, starting to lead her out of the auditorium.

"I was thinking along the lines of making out under the stars, by the pool, me, you and the full moon." Rebecca laid her head on Logan's shoulder, thinking about it.

"I think I could do that." Rebecca laced her fingers with his. "It sounds…romantic…especially on Halloween." Logan smiled, leading Rebecca up to her room. They soon stopped in room 101.

"You want to hang out for a bit, Logan?" Rebecca unlocked the door with her key, letting them both in. "I have to wait around for the others, anyway."

Logan flopped onto Rebecca's (and Zoey's) bed. "Pass up a chance to be with you? Never." Logan smirked. "So, what are we going to do?"

Rebecca sat on the bed next to her boyfriend. "I really don't know. Talk? Goof-off? Just relax?" Logan still smirked.

"Wanna make-out?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow, giving a knowing look, then giggled softly.

"Why not?" Rebecca laid down next to Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled into a kiss. Rebecca put her arms around Logan's neck, and returned the kiss. Logan moved Rebecca under him and kissed her harder. Rebecca felt Logan's tongue go in her mouth. A loud cough erupted from the doorway. Dana, Zoey, Nicole and Quinn were standing in the door way. Logan slowly pulled away and got off of Rebecca.

"Were we intruding?" Zoey crossed her arms and dropped her stuff on her dresser. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Zoe ." Rebecca sat up, holding Logan's hand, her fingers laced with his. "I was going to call you guys, anyway. So, why are you guys back so early?"

"Well, we decided to change plans. Instead of making it a Girls night out, we're making it the gang's night-in. It's you, me, Logan, Zoey, Chase, Michael, Dana and my boyfriend! Yay! I get to see my boyfriend!" Nicole said eagerly. "We are going to stay here and just hang out. It is going to be fun! Dana, don't you think it is going to be fun? I think it is going to be great fun! Don't you think-"

"Yes, Nicole we get the idea." Dana snapped and headed over to her bed to put her stuff down. Nicole climbed to her bunk and started dumping stuff on to her bed. Hair ribbons, eye glitter, a short blue and yellow skirt, a blue and yellow tank top looking shirt, pom-poms, body glitter, glitter glue and a bunch of other things you would see from Claire's toppled over the entire bed.

Rebecca leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. "When is everyone coming?"

A knock erupted from the door. Nicole rushed over to it and grabbed the knob. "Right now!" Chase and Michael entered the room with two bottles of soda, some bowls and four bags of chips. "Where's-"

"He's coming, Nicole. He said he was just getting something and he will be here in a minute." Nicole nodded, clapping happily as she took the chips and bowls from Michael. Chase kissed Zoey on the cheek, as he put the sodas on her dresser, then pulled her into a real kiss. Zoey pulled a bag of candy from her underwear drawer and poured it into a bowl Nicole had handed to her. Logan had dragged Rebecca over to the CD player to put a CD in, still holding on to her waist.

Another knock came from the door. Nicole jumped from the bed and headed over to open the door. Rebecca looked over at the door, hoping to get a glance of this mystery guy that Nicole had been dating. Nicole stuck her head out the door, and was talking to him outside. Rebecca watched as he entered the room. He was about 4 inches taller than Nicole, blonde, normal looking pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. Rebecca suddenly turned pale. It was him. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but he had almost ruined her life. He was the reason she had to leave New Jersey and had to move to Florida. He had found her.

Finally he noticed her. "Rebecca Brooks." He said disdainfully.

"Duncan James." She spat. Duncan eyed Logan's arm around her waist, in anger or maybe jealously. Logan looked back between his girlfriend and the 'Duncan' guy. Something told him, that they knew each other.

"You guys know each other?" Logan asked, hoping to find out what was going on between the two.

"Yes." Rebecca glared at Duncan. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

Dun-dun-dun…Dramatic plot twist…If you guys want, I would love to hear what you think Rebecca should wear to the Masquerade Ball. I am still trying to decide, and I want to know what you guys suggest.


End file.
